Gunsmoke Seasons
by this-be-me
Summary: It's Halloween, and Vash is throwing a party! Everyone has their costume and Vash dances with a beautiful girl, one he knows very very well. Veterans Day chapter up! VM and WM pairings.
1. Halloween Part 1

This was the product of my brilliant idea to put all the characters of Trigun together to celebrate different holidays and things. Vashluver1 is doing the same thing (she called me with her great idea minutes after i'd come up with the same thing) but I have a better title. Read hers as well, it's called Trigun Holidays, and tell me which one's better! I expect reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Or spongebob. Or anything but my fanfics.

Gunsmoke Seasons

Halloween Part 1

It's two weeks until Halloween and Wolfwood is at Vash's house.

Vash: "We should do something special for Halloween."

Wolfwood: "Like what?"

Vash: "I'm not sure... Wait! I know! We can throw a Halloween party!"

Wolfwood: "That's actually a good idea..."

Vash: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Halloween night just before the party. Wolfwood is at Vash's house and they just finished decorating. Wolfwood is waiting for Vash to put on his costume.

Wolfwood: "Hurry up Tongari!"

Vash: "I'm coming!"

Vash bursts out in his large yellow costume that covers his whole body.

Wolfwood: "What the hell are you?"

Vash: "I'm Spongebob! Duh! Don't you watch T.V.?"

Wolfwood: "Not cartoons! Not Spongebob!"

Vash: What else is there to watch on Sunday while I eat my donuts?

Wolfwood: "Football you idiot! Football!"

Vash: "And that is...?"

Wolfwood: groan "You're hopeless."

Meanwhile, Meryl is getting ready at Millie's house.

Meryl: "Why do I have to go to this stupid party?"

Millie: "Oh, calm down. It'll be fun!"

Meryl: "Fine. I'll go. But do I have to wear a costume?"

Millie: "It's a costume party!"

Meryl: "Is that a yes?"

Millie: "Yes! I already got the perfect costume for you! Here." gives Meryl a costume is a plastic baggy "Now go put it on!"

Meryl: "If I must."

Millie: nods "And I have makeup for you when you come back out."

Meryl: "Makeup? I don't wear makeup!"

Millie: "You do tonight!" Pushes Meryl into the bathroom "Put it on!"

**30 Minutes Later**

Meryl: "Are you done yet? I didn't think putting on makeup took this long!"

Millie: "It's so worth it! You look great! Totally unrecognizable!"

Meryl: "Is that a compliment?"

Millie: "Umm... I'm not sure. But you look fabulous!"

Meryl: "If you're sure. What are you doing to me anyways?"

Millie: "I painted your eyelids gold, I put some pink blush on you cheeks, and now I'm getting ready to paint your lips. But! After I paint them, you can't talk. You can smile a little, but don't open your mouth. It'll crack the paint."

Meryl: "That took 30 minutes? My eyelids and my cheeks took a whole 30 whole minutes?"

Millie: "I did your hair! I took 20 minutes on your hair, remember? Haven't you noticed?"

Meryl: Looking in mirror "It is different, isn't it?"

Millie: "Ugh! Yes!"

Meryl: "Wait a second. I look Egyptian!"

Millie: "Duh! You're Cleopatra! Honestly, you can be really slow sometimes, Sempai."

Meryl: "Oh. I do look different. You're right. I'm unrecognizable."

Millie: "You look great. Now close you mouth so I can paint your lips." Meryl cooperates and Millie finishes her makeup. "Now wait a few minutes while I put on my costume!"

**5 Minutes Later**

Millie jumps out of the bathroom waving black pompoms.

Millie: "Ta-da!"

Meryl: "What are you?"

Millie: "Gothic Cheerleader, duh!"

Meryl: "Oh. I see it now."

Millie: "Told you you're slow today. Now let's go. We're already late!"

Millie and Meryl arrive at the party and find Wolfwood. Meryl scans the room but doesn't see Vash anywhere.

Meryl: '_I don't have to deal with him tonight, then.'_

Millie: "Hey Mr. Priest! Nice zombie costume! Very real!"

Wolfwood: "Hey Big Girl! I like your skirt." Leans over and whistles. "Very nice."

Millie blushes and holds her skirt to her thighs.

Millie: "It's part of the costume."

Wolfwood: Laughs "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Big Girl. Wanna dance?"

Millie: "Okay, but you better keep your hands to yourself."

Wolfwood: "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

They go to the dance floor and Meryl looks around at the different guests. Some are dancing, some are talking. Suddenly, her vision is blocked by a large, yellow square.

Vash: In a muffled voice because of the costume covering his face "Cleopatra, I presume? I don't believe we've met. Hi! I'm spongebob Squarepants!" Holds out hand.

Meryl shakes his hand and starts to reply before remembering Millie's warnings. She puts on a slight smile instead.

Vash: "Would you like to dance, my dear?"

Meryl nods and the silly yellow man leads her to the dance floor.

Meryl: '_This party isn't so bad after all.'_

Legato walks up to Knives.

Legato: "Good evening, Master. Where is your costume?"

Knives: "I refuse to participate in this pathetic human tradition."

Legato: "I would say the same but this Vampire outfit makes me look so sexy."

Knives: "I agree."

Midvally walks up to Dominic.

Midvally: "Hello Dominic. Care to dance?"

Dominic: "I'd love to." Starts laughing when she sees his costume. "Are you Michael Jackson?"

Midvally: Grins "Precisely. Who are you? The blonde wig looks ravishing on you."

Dominic: "Why thank you! I'm Brittany Spears! '_Hit me baby, one more time!'_"

Midvally laughs and takes here out to the dance floor.

Wolfwood and Milly stop dancing after four songs and Wolfwood goes to get them some punch. He sees a man in a large green apple costume by the punch bowl.

Wolfwood: "Nice costume, Chapel."

Chapel: "I saw it and I thought of you. I had to get it!"

Wolfwood: "I think it'll be easier to catch."

Chapel: "I wouldn't count on it."

After they stop dancing, Midvally and Dominic corner Knives. They slowly close in on him with evil smiles.

Knives: "H-hey guys. W-what's up?"

Midvally: "It's Halloween."

Knives: "Y-yeah. S-so?"

Dominic: "You aren't wearing a costume. That's a problem."

Knives: "P-problem?"

Midvally: "Yeah. A big problem. But don't worry. We can fix that problem."

They drag him into the nearest room and start putting a costume on him.

Vash: "Are you one of Knives or Legato's friends?"

Meryl: Shakes head no.

Vash: "Wolfwood and Millie?"

Meryl: Nods and smiles.

Vash: "Really? That's funny. I don't think I've ever met you."

Meryl: Shrugs.

Vash: "I definitely would remember you."

Midvally and Dominic push Knives back out. He looks down at his costume in horror.

Knives: Whispering "I'm a... girl! You dressed me up like a girl?"

Legato: "Hello, my darling. Where have you been all my life?"

Knives: Gasp "You hit on girls? Our whole relationship is a lie!"

Knives runs out of the room. Legato runs after him.

Legato: "Wait! I didn't mean it! I LOVE YOU KNIVES!!!"

Midvally and Dominic: O.o

Vash: "You are so beautiful. I would kiss you, but my costume's kinda in the way. Here..."

Vash pulls the costume off over his head and smiles at her. She gapes in horror and her lip paint cracks.

Meryl: "Vash?!"

Vash: "Meryl?!"

Hehe Cliffhanger! It's not a very good one but oh well. Part 2 should be up soon, I have so many computer problems it's not even funny, but I'll see what I can do! Review, review, review!


	2. Halloween Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Rub it in, why don't you.

Here's the second half! I know it's after Halloween but I don't care. I had technical issues. I'm listening to the Monkeys right now. Davy Jones sues!(He's hott too!) lol Well, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Gunsmoke Seasons

Halloween Part 2

Everyone looks at Vash and Meryl. Their gaze shifts to the door as it swings open.

Rai-dei: "Hey. Is Knives here-" gasp "You had a party without me?"

Everyone: Stare. Blink.

Rai-dei- "You're so hurtful!"

Rai-dei runs out and all attention is returned to Vash and Meryl. Meryl looks around at all the eyes on her and runs out.

Vash: "Meryl! Wait!"

Vash runs after her.

Meryl is out on the sidewalk, walking slowly away from the house. Little kids run by as they trick-or-treat, but Meryl is too busy thinking to really notice them.

Meryl: _'I can't believe it was him. I finally thought I was rid of him and then I find out I'm dancing with him! I was just another one of the silly girls he thought he could have. That stupid jerk.'_

Vash runs up and grabs her wrist.

Vash: "Meryl-"

She shakes him off.

Meryl: "Leave me alone. I was just a piece of short skirt you thought you could take advantage of, wasn't I? Well you thought wrong!"

Vash: "Is there something wrong with wanting to dance with a beautiful girl?"

Meryl: "Don't try to play innocent with me! I know you better than that. I know what you wanted. I despise you, Vash the Stampede!"

Meryl starts walking again and Vash doesn't follow her.

Vash: "I love you, Meryl Stryfe."

Meryl stops dead and turns around to see him staring at her with his deep aqua eyes.

Meryl: "W-what did you just say?"

Vash: "I love you, Meryl. I always have."

Vash starts walking towards her.

Meryl: "But... Me?"

Vash: Laughs "Yes, you."

Vash grabs her hands and leans down to kiss her. What's left of her cracked lip paint gets smeared on his lips.

Meryl: "I- I love you too."

Vash: Laughs "I thought you despised me."

Meryl: "That hasn't changed." Smiles and stands on tip-toe to kiss him

Vash: Gestures at the sidewalk "You wanna go for a walk?"

Meryl: "Yeah."

Vash holds out his hand and Meryl takes it in hers. They walk together down the street.

Meryl: Shivers "It's cold out here."

Vash: "I can fix that."

Vash pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her.

Vash: "Better?"

Meryl: "Much."

Vash: "Meryl? Does this make you my girlfriend?"

Meryl: "Yeah, Vash. I guess it does."

Vash: "Good." Pulls her even closer

A bush shakes nearby.

Vash: whispering Looks like love in the moonlight. What fun would leaving them alone be?"

Vash tiptoes over and pulls apart the bush. Four eyes stare at him before Legato and Knives run out of the back of the bush and into the forest.

Vash and Meryl: O.o

They walk back to the house where the party is ending. Most of the people are already gone. Meryl goes home with Millie, leaving Vash with Wolfwood, who's spending the night.

Meryl and Millie are back at Millie's house in their pajamas.

Millie: "What happened out there with you two? You were so happy when you came back."

Meryl: "We... We resolved our differences. Talked things over."

Millie: "Well what does that mean?"

Meryl: "It means I'm his girlfriend!"

Millie and Meryl: Girly Squeal "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

Vash, Wolfwood, and Knives are in Vash's room. Rem sticks her head in.

Rem: "Lights out boys."

Vash and Knives: "Okay, Rem."

They turn the light off. Vash and Knives climb into their beds and Wolfwood climbs into his sleeping bag on the floor.

Knives: "So... Vash..."

Wolfwood: "What happened between you and Meryl?"

Vash: Groan "Do I ask you about Millie or Knives about Legato?"

Wolfwood: "Ahh... Millie... Our love is like an unwritten law."

Knives: "Leave my Legababy out of this!"

Vash and Wolfwood: "Legababy?" O.o

Knives: "What happened already? Did you tell her you loved her?

Vash: "Yes."

Wolfwood: "Finally! Did you kiss her?"

Vash: "Twice."

Knives: "Ooh. Then you went for a walk and ran into me and Legato in the bush?"

Wolfwood: "Huh?"

Vash: "Yes, Knives. You don't wanna know Preacher-man. It's much too sinful."

Wolfwood: "Huh? Oh! Oh man, Knives! You're sick!"

Knives: "What can I say? When it's love..."

I hope you liked it! Thanksgiving should be coming soon, and I think there's a small holiday before it. Review!


End file.
